transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Fiery
Transformers: 2005 - Fortress Maximus - Tuesday, April 05, 2011, 8:38 PM After weeks of searching, the Autobot search and rescue team dispatched to find the missing crew members of the Archa-Yau has finally yielded two different planets where they could've possibly went. Fortress Maximus is leading a seperate team to investigate the other planet, while the rest of the Autobots (you guys!) are sent to investigate the planet of Armeni. While entering orbit they receive a distress call from the planet's surface and land in one of the Knossoians' secret goverment air bases, akin to Earth's Area 51 equivilant. A tall, Cybertronian-sized alien shaped like that alien from ET walks in to greet the Autobots, "Thank you so much for coming to our assistance. I am Woogbam and... err, how may we address you lot?" Clutch has arrived. Crosshairs has brought the S&R ship into close orbit, and after having had a study or two of the planet taken has ordered planetfall! And so, he emerges at a walk. His appearance is much as it always is, with Pinpointer walking along side of him; but there is an air of caution and carefulness about him that is not normally present. He halts, gesturing to his right. "Chief Armorer Crosshairs, Autobot Operations Division. That's Loadout, Rewind, Specter, Warpath and Clutch." His right hand gestures towards each of them. "Now, if'n y'don't mind . . Woogbam, was it . . we're a blunt folk. What can we do for y'all, today?" Warpath salutes as he disembarks. "Yeah, POW, what seems to be the trouble? Do we need to ZAP, beat up some Decepticons?" He takes his place beside Crosshairs as he waits for the explanation. Loadout stands by as he's introduced along with all the others, looking very much like he's just sitting there and watching quietly, but his optic visor taking it all in, particularly the alien that has come aboard. He does manage to lift one hand in acknowledgement as he's seeing to the shutting down of excess power systems on the ship for the moment. If it's not going anywhere, no need to be wasting extra energy for no reason. Chief Crosshairs says, "All right. This might be a social call, an' it might not be. I want everyone on Triple Red an' keepin' an eye out for trouble. Specter, Clutch, you guys keep an' eye on what's goin' on around us and alert for anythin' out of line. Rewind, Warpath, stay close t'Loadout, he's the weakest one here. Loadout, when ya finish shutdown procedures, get me some terrestrial and political data here. Remember folks, good security protects -everybody-" Not to be the odd mech out, Specter follows suit.. snapping to attention and giving a curt nod alongside a quick salute. Staying quiet for now, the albino Autobot allows the others to voice their questions for him instead. Rewind walks with the rest of their crew. He stays quiet as Crosshairs does the introductions, instead he is listening for any communications from the lost crew from the Archa-Yau even as he attempts contact to them himself. Flipping through frequencies to ping each one and listen for a reply. Secretly wishing Blaster were here to handle that sort of thing. But he'd have to do in the mech's stead. Chief Crosshairs says, "An' Rewind? Keep an audial on the comms for us. Encrypt us, if ya can." Rewind says, "Already on it." Chief Crosshairs says, "Good lad." Blue Sportscar heads off the ramp with the others, then transforms into his car mode and drives ahead a bit. Not out of sight or even speaking range, but giving his sensors just a little bit more range in that direction - and hopefully giving the Autobots that much more warning if something unexpected comes from thata direction. Loadout twitches a little bit. JUST a hair as he's referred to as 'the weakest' on the radio. It's not that it isn't -true- but, ouch. Bah, he'll see who's laughing when everyone else is unconscious from lack of energy and he's still going strong! Woogbam bends over backwards and clamps his hands together and wiggles it a bit. It... looks like their species' method of a formal greetings. Ah, the joys of interspecies contact. "It is a pleasure to meet you all, Autobots. I am grateful for you all." The alien's large eyes sweeps across the room, looking at each and every Autobot present. Soon Woogbam gestures for the other Autobots to follow while verbally explaining the situation along the way, "As I'm sure you know, there is an asteroid field located uncomfortably close to Armeni. From time to time the planet's gravitational pull would attract wayward asteroids and they usually are handled by the planetary defenses..." Eventually they end up in the command base with a large monitor displaying a BIG chunk of asteroid with a projected trajectory coming right smack towards one of Armeni's most populated areas, "Unfortunately the latest one is of a size far outside of our estimations. Our defenses cannot repel asteroids of this magnitude! Is there anything your people can help us?" Combat: Cybertronian All Terrain Tech Truck is size 5, significantly smaller than you. Chief Crosshairs says, "Loadout, sensor readin' on that if you would, please." Specter gives a slight nod for affirmation, then breaks the opposite way that Clutch had departed. Data-pad held aloft in hand, the scout runs a reading of outlying areas and keeps a careful gaze in the other direction. Something doesn't settle right, deep down in what could be described as a Transformer's gut. Rewind cocks his head a bit at the 'Loadout is the weakest' comment as well, exchanging a glance with the mech and rolling his shoulders in a shrug. The cassette bot isn't about to argue semantics in front of the Knossoians. He does as he is told on top of what he was already doing, encryting their channel usage to keep things under their control as much as possible. "Big one." he murmurs. "You want us to BLAM, blow something up? Well, that's my specialty!" Warpath says, "We'll make sure your asteroid is POW, nothing but little crumbs!" Cybertronian All Terrain Tech Truck keys a transmission over his radio as he listens to what Woogbam has to say. He nods, once or twice. It's not a difficult request to answer considering their cargo manifest, especially since it is seemingly the right thing to do. Politely, he holds his hand out to Woogbam in the standard expectant hand shake pose while he waits to see if the alien understands. Then, once the gesture is accepted or rejected he begins to step along with the individual while he looks at the monitor. "Moment." He says; offering the request to Loadout via radio as he poses more questions. "That's a big one." He echoes from Rewind. "How long have y'all known about it coming?" Pinpointer ejects from Crosshair's turret mount as the Autobot's vehicle form spins sideways as though in an involuntary roll. But it is not a crash as his legs unfold from beneath the vehicle and his arms emerge. As his head pops into position, Pinpointer is caught in Crosshairs' waiting right arm. The Autobot targetmaster duo are now in Robot mode! Crosshairs keys a transmission over his radio as he listens to what Woogbam has to say. He nods, once or twice. It's not a difficult request to answer considering their cargo manifest, especially since it is seemingly the right thing to do. Politely, he holds his hand out to Woogbam in the standard expectant hand shake pose while he waits to see if the alien understands. Then, once the gesture is accepted or rejected he begins to step along with the individual while he looks at the monitor. "Moment." He says; offering the request to Loadout via radio as he poses more questions. "That's a big one." He echoes from Rewind. "How long have y'all known about it coming?" Loadout says, "I'll see what the ship's sensors can pick up." Chief Crosshairs says, "Clutch, Warpath?" Chief Crosshairs says, "You guys head back to the ship and see if you can get one of the Megacannons unloaded. Have Loadout run a power and targ feed to the Alien's computers once you got it." Chief Crosshairs says, "Rewind, Specter, stay with me." Loadout stayed behind on board the ship, of course, while the others went with their designated 'guide'. He -was- using the sensors to have a look around the area, picking up what information he could find, but it isn't long before Crosshairs' request is coming through, and he's soon panning the sensitive dish skywards, probing into deep space again. Yes, he's scanning for the asteroid in question...though he's also taking a good look around the area as well. It's not that he's the suspicious type he's just...thorough. Chief Crosshairs says, "Warpath, Specter, stay with me. Rewind, see if you can give Loadout a hand." Specter falls back to cover both quadrants, one that was left unmonitored by Clutch's absence. Linking up with Loadout via the main on-board computer systesm, the albino Autobot sends a curt question. "Are any readings coming back, out of the.. ordinary?" Specter says, "Advised, covering both quadrants." Chief Crosshairs says, "Sorry 'bout the confusion. Fraggin' circuits are gettin' old." Blue Sportscar is halfway back to the shuttle when he hears the 'revised' orders. He emits a little good-natured grumbling, but continues on his way. It doesn't take him very long to reach the shuttle, and once there he looks at Loadout. "The sooner we get started, the quicker we'll be done," he offers. Rewind hangs out with Loadout since that was what he was told to do, switching the frequency of encryption every few minutes to keep the inter-Bot comms private. He moves to head back inside the ship to assist Loadout in any way he can. "Comms are clear so far. No attempts to hack into them. No sign of our missing crew yet either, but I'm pinging the frequencies as fast as I can. Chief Crosshairs says, "Keep frosty, but remember, might just be a real social call, an' since we're carryin' a whole lotta megacannons, least we can do is help." Let's Blow Scrap Up! Warpath says, "POW, gotcha!" Clutch transforms into robot mode! Warpath goes where Crosshairs tells him, which is right beside him. "So, now what are we going to ZAM, do? Aim cannons from here, or ZOOM, take off and fire them in space?" Loadout says, "Nothing seems out of the ordinary here, really. A few hangars with, what I suspect are their local military assets. And I do have a fix on the asteroid...coming fast. Best not waste any time." Encore has arrived. Loadout steps back from the console when he's satisfied that he's seen all that he needs to see, making his way back to the storage area and using some of the on-board loading equipment to set the long barrel of one of the weapons onto an available trailer. "Not exactly leaving me much time to get familiar with the local circuitry, but it wouldn't be the first time I've had to improvise." As Clutch arrives, Loadout is already transforming, dropping down to his four large roadwheels since...well, he may not be the strongest around but he's still a truck and has a trailer hitch, which he latchs onto the container behind him and starts pulling away. "Let's get this to the headquarters then, shall we?" He even opens his driver's side door so Rewind can get aboard as he descends the shuttle's ramp and moves to catch up. Fanfare has arrived. Parts fold inwards, Loadout's body compacts into a blockier shape and previously hidden roadwheels emerge on his body as he transforms into an armored offroad Cybertronian truck. Clutch walks a few steps after (probably checking to make sure nothing is dragging behind), then transforms and follows Loadout. Occasionally he accelerates and pulls ahead, then moves to the other side and slows to let Loadout pass him again. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! The result of the sensor readings in the area will come out normal and nothing out of the ordinary with the exception of a few hangars that lined with sensor blocking materials, not strong enough for Autobot sensor technology to be impeded but inside there's just nothing more than fancy space fighter jets. Obviously any sane military base would want to keep that secret. Woogbam stares at Crosshairs' extended hand for a moment... pausing for a moment as he tries to understand the meaning behind the gesture but eventually just goes along and accepts the hand shake, "As you can see. We have a crisis on our hands. Our only cruiser burnt its engines out trying to alter the course of the asteroid, the inertia is simply too great to overcome." As the Autobots begin talking about sensor scans, Woogbam looks visibly distressed, maybe it's because he feels that they're losing their privacy? He doesn't make a comment about though, wisely so given his situation, "We calculate that this asteroid impact will make half of the planet uninhabitable. We were knew it was coming a standard galaxy month ago but all of our plans to deal with the asteroid has failed. We've sent for help to the Knossoian homeworld but they won't make it in time." Chief Crosshairs says, "What're you readin' for tech level of their military assets, Loadout?" Folding down and around, Fanfare transforms from a Realistic Silver Duct Tape CF-130 Super Hercules into his robot mode. Fanfare steps out after Loadout, grinning at his brother as he simply picks up one of the last crates "On foot or do ye want tae load me up an' escort me baby bro? " he asks his brother, glancing to his new paint jobbed arm happily. Rewind hops up into the open cockpit of Loadout, "Nothing politically hot huh? Interesting." he comments. Once inside he let's Loadout handle the door closing as he continues to flip through radio frequences, pinging them and waiting for any reply from the lost crew while simultaneously encrypting the inter-Bot comm and changing that frequency every few minutes. "Something going BANG louder than Warpath, maybe should let the mech fire off the cannon so he doesn't get envious." he notes with a chuckle. Chief Crosshairs says, "Hey, Spectre?" Specter replies, because both words are pronounced the same.. no one can blame Crosshairs. "Yes, sir?" Encore steps out from the ship beside his brother, looking around at the surface of the world. He offers both hands to his brother, one containing two Victory Dance cigars, the other clenched into a fist. "Sounds good to me bruv." He agrees, with a nod. "Let's take it to the skies an' express deliver. Loadout, you ready to fly the Suicide Jockey Express?" Chief Crosshairs says, "You catch that look, or is it just me?" Loadout says, "Some refined space faring technology it would seem, but I do not think it is anything we have not seen before. Our sensor could still penetrate their hanars if we were so inclined." Chief Crosshairs says, "Do it. I want to know if they are really as helpless as they are actin'." Chief Crosshairs says, "Rest of you, keep that megacannon comin' and get that connection made." Rewind idly notes, "You really want to know what they have then perhaps you send me into their duct works." Chief Crosshairs says, "we'll cross that bridge if we come to it, lad. I'm not wantin' to get that invasive yet." Chief Crosshairs says, "Just a funny look an old bot don't like." Specter says, "The disparate gaze you're describing did.. convey a feeling of obvious distress, one that might not be of the asteroid situation alone. Orders?" Chief Crosshairs says, "Stay put. Keep watchin' im. I ain't good at this social mess, and I'd 'precciate someone watchin' his reactions too." Armored Truck rumbles on past Encore and Fanfare as he keeps towing the trailer with the cannon behind him. "No need, gentlemen, the headquarters we're going to is actually within walking distance. However, we -will- require you both to lift and align this piece of equipment once we're there, so I will see you both there shortly." And true to his word, Loadout leads, or follows in the little 'convoy' that leaves the shuttle and travels the relatively short distance up to the HQ building where Crosshairs is waiting. It's only then that he unhitches from the trailer as he comes up near the other Autobots, then transforms and rises up once more. "Now, first things first. I'll need to access a computer." Armored Truck transforms AFTER he lets Rewind out, of course. Splitting down the middle followed by spinning in the center, Loadout unfolds into his Robot mode. Fanfare shuffles the crate under one silver arm as he takes the Victory Dance and then fistbumps with the other one, moving to clench the cig in his teeth as he looks at Loadout "Aye aye then!" he states, then looks to his brother "LEt's rock out!" he notes, turning on some Greg Kihn Band as he headbobs his way after Loadout. Rewind hops out of Loadout once they have arrived. "Let me know if you want an assist Loadout." the cassette bot offers politely. A quick frequency flip for the inter-Bot channel that he sends out via private comm to the others so they know what to switch to as he moves out of the bigger mechs' way. Still a ways from the main group of Autobots, Specter still keeps an optic about him.. in case anything might 'pop' out of the woodwork. A few alien technicians frees up a computer terminal, "We've been instructed to make available one of our computer terminals for your people to use." Encore glares at his brother slightly. "Don't get all premature on me, man." He warns. "Put a hex on the whole bastard thing..." He saunters after Loadout, waving to the others as he stashes the Victory Dance into his hat-band. A more normal cigar is produced - and a second for Fanfare. "Smoke this if you gotta." Fanfare pffts "Ah'm nae gonna light up. Ye know ah'd never doom the mission by doing that! Just needed two 'ands' tae carry the box, an' ah've nae lid like ye!" he notes to his brother easily with a smile, taking out the cig again to replace it with the other one as he carefully puts the box down with a dull *BOOM* "Ohh. Ah like this song " it was Slip Kid, by Who. Chief Crosshairs says, "Spectre." Specter says, "Yes?" Chief Crosshairs says, "Come here." Crosshairs emits a 'hmm' sound as he listens to Woogbam, nodding as the other speaks. His expression has gone neutral as he taps his audial to indicate that he's busy talking on his radio for a moment. It's hard to say what he's thinking. He puts his hands behind the small of his back after he finishes his speech. He offers no sign that he disbelieves Woogbam, but he doesn't offer any sign of actually believing him either. He pulls a datapadd from subspace and types a few notes on it. "We're settin' up one of our Megacannons to look after it. We'll just patch ourselves into the defense computer there, once we finish our scans." He stresses the word scans very, very subtly. As Encore and Fanfare come by, Crosshairs holds out his hand. "Got one of those for yer boss, Fella?" He asks Encore. Then back to Woogbam. "We'll need all of yer telemetry data . . an' full access to the computer core, if'n ya don't mind." He then hands it off -- the datapadd -- to Specter, nonchalantly in the same gesture. As ordered, the sleek scout doublebacks and timidly paces up to Crosshairs. Without being addressed or acknowledged -directly-, Specter accepts the datapad and slinks back to his original position. That is, until no one's noticing.. Combat: Specter slips into the shadows and out of sight... Loadout walks up to the indicated computer terminal, nodding quickly. "Yes, I should be able to make do with this." He stands in front, and extends both hands forward....the sudden sound of transformation filling the air as his arms reconfigure themselves and then plug-in and merge with the computer terminal itself. You don't see transformation technology like -that- too much anymore, but then again it's no secret that Loadout is a design from a loooong ago bygone era. A holographic interface appears in front of him as he kind of 'zones out'. Data streams by his face as 1's and 0's, until a sudden and VERY disturbed look crosses his features for just a split second, then fades as quickly as it had appeared. Encore pulls out both a Victory Dance and a normal cigar, offering both to Crosshairs. He indicates the Dance very carefully. "Don't light up until the fat lady sings, you understand?" He stresses. "Not until the mission's complete and we're all on our way home safe." Then he looks over at Loadout. "What'cha need us to do, boss?" Blue Sportscar pulls up next to Loadout, transforming and then standing around, ready to provide heavy lifting if required but otherwise watching the alien techs with interest and Woogbam. Clutch transforms into robot mode! Rewind peers at what Loadout just did and chuckles. "I just so had a flash back to Robocop for a moment there." Still flipping through the frequences one by one to ping them and listen for any ping back. So far no reply ping has come back to him. Loadout's voice has that echo-effect of being plugged into a computer, but it still sounds...tense. "Crosshairs, a...moment if you will? If you would access the dataport in the middle of my back?" Woogbam listens to Crosshairs' list of requests, nodding to each of them until the part about the computer core. He pauses for a moment, and turns around to give one of his subordinates a subtle nod, before turning his attention back to the Autobot, "Done, we will provide you with the facilities that you have requested." With that said, one of Woogbam's subordinates leaves the room, perhaps he's there to process one of Crosshairs' requests? The aliens thus far have not yet noticed that Specter has goen out of sight. Darn that sneaky bum! Fanfare bobs a little bit as he starts to uncrate the cannons, rocking to 'Lost in America' next as he starts to get ready to mount the weapons. With a grin, he flicks a packing peanut at his brother. Chief Crosshairs says, "Encore." Chief Crosshairs says, "Heads up." Sergeant Encore says, "Yo sir!" Fanfare says, "Eh, et wont hurt 'im sah!" Chief Crosshairs says, "On my way, Loadout. Keep at it for now." Loadout says, "Yes this is...somewhat important." Crosshairs actually doesn't give Woogbam, or his associate, much time to respond. "I'm glad." He says. "Cause we've already jacked in an' are gettin' what we need at the moment. You'll have t'forgive us if'n we're intrudin' and all. Just tryin' to help you and get on our way. Now, speakin' of which, I'm goin' to go supervise the installation. Why don't ya come with me?" Gently, his hand aims at the small of Woogbam's back as he attempts to gesture him gently towards Encore. "This is Sergeant Encore, an' is a good friend of mine. He's a musician an' all, and on t'way to the computer core, he can keep ya company an' tell you lots 'bout our choice of drinks and music. That's his brother, Fanfare, there." "Encore, Fanfare. Look after Mister Woogbam here, an' keep him company on his walk to the core room where Loadout an' I are gonna be." Sergeant Encore says, "All ears, sir!" Chief Crosshairs says, "Keep this guy 'tween you, and keep 'im talkin'." Chief Crosshairs says, "And keep him on the way t'where Loadout and I are." Rewind cocks his head, looking up at the middle of Loadout's back and hmming softly. "Eh not sure if I could pull that off." he mutters, figuring the other mech is too entrenched in the data code to really hear him. Chief Crosshairs says, "If he tries t'get away, be firm and gentle and play up bein' pushy." Chief Crosshairs says, "Don't grab 'im unless you have to." Chief Crosshairs says, "Play that friendly human aunt on TV that wants t'trap you inna corner and keep you yakkin'. But keep him between yas, and don't let him get away. Keep 'im comin' towards Loadout. Copy?" Chief Crosshairs says, "But remember, he's prolly innocent, so treat 'im well. Just keep 'im moving." Encore sins along. "I can't get a job 'cause I can't go to school!" he headbangs. "I can't get a girl cuz I ain't got a car! I can't get a car cuz I ain't got a job-" He stops when his name is called, saluting when he hears the addition of 'sergeant'. He listens carefully and saunters up to Woogbam. "Yessir!" He calls out cheerfully. "If you'd like to walk this way, Mr. Woogbam - tell me 'bout your people, please. I ain't met you folks before, an' I like 'earin' about new people. Or, if you 'ave any questions, sir, I'm quite 'appy to answer 'em." Sergeant Encore says, "Yes sir!" Loadout still has that faraway look as his optic visor keeps reflecting the datastreams as twisting lines that keep curving upwards. Plugged in as he is, his arms transformed and ALMOST looking kind of like a pair of Rumble's piledrivers right now...if they were interfaced with a computer system, anyway. He hasn't so much as said a word to the tapebot all this time until finally... "Rewind, do me the favor of transforming and plugging into this system as well would you? I have a direct download of the...data, I wish to put on you for reference." Fanfare peers at Loadout curiously, then his brother, then the incoming Crosshairs as he finishes unpacking the first Cannon and hefts one end out, walking it almost upright "Awright. Errr, where i s this goin'?" Chief Crosshairs says, "Loadout 'n Rewind -- Fraggit, whole team. If somethin' is up, keep yer mouths shut about it fer now openly." Chief Crosshairs says, "Just hang tight till I see this data. Specter, ya got any report yet?" Fanfare says, "Aye Aye!" Sergeant Encore says, "Yes sir!" Rewind inclines his head and transforms, flipping through the air and landing inside anything that will accept this cassette form... failing that there's always just downloading directly. "Ready when you are Loadout." he comms to the mech and then flicks the inner-Bot comm traffic one more time and sends out the new frequency. He opts for ceasing the frequency search and ping process for now so he can focus more fully upon the task at hand. Rewind compresses and folds inward until he becomes a cassette. Combat: Encore is size 7, a lot smaller than you. With all the commotion, people coming too and fro, cannons being loaded and unloaded, systems being interfaced.. Specter is quite easily lost amid the rush, it also helps that their host is pratically hand-held to look the other way. Keeping to the outer edges of the facility, Specter slinks along at a calm pace. Investigating friendlies was actually one of his first quirks, after rediscovery. It's the reason his reintegration into society took longer than it should have, he was too busy studying his targets and honing his skills of stealth. Both quirks have paid off today. The shielded building in question is finally reached, the albino Autobot slips into the rear entrance and out of sight. Woogbam does his species' equivilant of arching a brow at Crosshairs but follows along over to Encore nevertheless. He looks up at the slightly taller Autobot that he's introduced to, "Uhm. Are you certain there's nothing I can do to coordinate my own staff to help speed up efforts here?" The alien looks concerned at the situation but inevitably gives up and begins filling in Encore on BORING details of Knossoians. Specter says, "Channel encryption requested, priority one." Rewind says, "You got it Specter. Proceed." Now that Woogbam is being 'entertained' by Encore and possibly Fanfare, Crosshairs wastes no time -- transforming into vehicle mode and roaring off; transforming at the last moment to slide towards Loadout. His hand reaches out for the other's access port and a faraway look comes into his optics as he begins recieving the data that the other is currently accessing as instructed. Of course, he transforms again during the 'slide' Sergeant Encore says, "Bloody 'ellfire, this guy's more boring than a Republican" Specter says, "Crosshairs, sir. I think I've found the missing crew of the Archa-Yau." Fanfare says, "Should a hold 'off on the cannon installation sah?" Loadout's port on the middle of his back serves as an access point for Crosshair's hand, merging around with his forearm in the process. Data now flows freely between -three- Autobots, because not only is Loadout replaying to Crosshairs what he's seen, he's recording it onto Rewind at the same time. Like it was said... He's not paranoid, but he -is- thorough. Chief Crosshairs says, "Keep it togeather, folks. Readin' the data telemetry now. No signs of anythin' amiss." Chief Crosshairs says, "Like, don't give 'im any signs." Chief Crosshairs says, "Specer, are you hundred percent positive?" Fanfare frowns in confusion, then shrugs and turns up some Billy Squier as he grunts, hefting up the cannon as he carefully walks it towards where what looks like a Cannon-mount arm. Cassette looks at the download and stifles a verbal reaction. He instead analyzes what he is seeing, looking for any sort of video tricks or signs of tampering. He private comms to Loadout and Crosshairs, Encore listens carefully and nods, his expression interested. He asks intelligent questions about the people, and then launches into a long-winded and a little bit entertaining tale of his and Fanfare's exploits back on Cybertron, before he blew himself up. All the while, he leads Woogbam slowly in the direction Crosshais vanished off in, happily toking away on his cigar. "And honestly I don't think you can help, boss. We're quick workers." Specter says, "As positive as it'll ever be. Physical evidence of genetic reverse engineering and testing.. of course, the remains themself sir." Chief Crosshairs says, "Clutch, you read?" Clutch says, "I read you Crosshairs." Chief Crosshairs says, "Okay, team. Everyone look sharp, here's how we're gonna play this. Loadout, Rewind, come with me, we're gonna walk back to the ship. Encore, Fanfare, be a bit pushy and bring Mister Woogbam back to that square on t'ground right in front of the vessel. Keep the friendly mask on. Clutch . . you got the most important job of all. Get in the forward turret, an' when I say now, power up all weapon systems an' boost it to overcharge so there's a nice show of plasma bleedin' out of the barrels ready to fire. Don't shoot, just for the show an' wait until I tell you. Everyone else . . double time to that spot. We're gonna talk this over, an' we're gonna talk it over with him there. Spectre, make yer way back for now, too." Chief Crosshairs says, "Double time it, folks." Chief Crosshairs says, "Time to have a meetin' amongst ourselves an' a talk with our friend here." Specter says, "Acknowledged." Chief Crosshairs says, "Nobody blow the cover till he's in place." Fanfare says, "Aye... aye?" Sergeant Encore says, "That's a roger, sir." Cassette folds outward and expands into the form of Rewind. Fanfare pauses again as he considers this, looking sheepish a moment. THen he slings the cannon over one arm and goes to stand just around the corner of where his Brother and Woogbam went, intending to just fall into place beside them casually as they came back the way they'd gone.He lights up the Non Victory Dance cigar at the same time and dialled up some Hells' Bells, though he held it on apuse for now as he grins widely. Encore carefully invading his personal space, Encore attempts to steer Woogbam towards the square infront of the vessel, even nudging the alien if needed. He gives his brother a quiet nod and fistbump behind Woogbam's back, just the quiet clang of metal on metal. "If you'll just step this way, Mister Woogbam, I'd like to introduce you ta my brother Fanfare. Don't worry, 'e's as 'ard as I am, an' we'll look after you no worries." Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Warpath is eager to blow up the asteroid. He only wishes he could do it with the shells from his own tankbarrel. "So what are we ZOW, waiting for?" he wonders. Rewind transforms back to root mode and inclines his head toward Crosshairs, ready to head back to the ship with him and Loadout. He does another frequency change that he encrypts and private comms that out to the others so they stay on the same channel. he private comms to the 'team leader' Crosshairs directly. Blue Sportscar cruises on towards the forward turret as directed, moving at looks like a liesurely pace that nonetheless eats up the distance to his destination quickly and smoothly. Once he's in place he transforms once again, spends a moment looking around nonchalantly and then leaning against the turret seat while he peers out of the viewport, as if he's studying something outside and just came this close to the turret controls for a better view. Encore also surrepticiously draws the Bofors rifle Fanfare just holds the Giant Cannon like a boombox on one shoulder. That's mechly enough for most folk. Astrotrain makes a sound like a cat coughing up a hairball. Astrotrain says, "Mental note. Just the right hint of nitrous oxide to a mixer. SMoooooooth." Astrotrain coughcoughHACKHACKS. "...smooooth." Geo says, "..." Geo says, "Good job, laserbreain." Crosshairs stands up, breaking the connection with Loadout and Rewind as he switches to private comms with Loadout and Rewind. << Affirmative. >> He says to Eject. His voice is tense, over the point to point communications. << In due time. I don't wanna do what I've got in mind without the general consensus of the troops, so I'm gonna poll people. Plus . . I wanna hear some explanations from that rat sluggo first, and I know jus' how to get it from him. >> He begins to walk towards the spot, gesturing for Loadout and Rewind to come. << You two, come up with the fastest virus you've ever written. an' do it in your heads via tightbeam. I've faith y'all can do it. When this all goes down, you'll be responsible for gettin' that data deleted. Somethin' self replicatin' that can spread through their entire system net. >> Slugfest says, "Less filling? Taste great?" Astrotrain says, "Not my fault if ya can't appreciate the sophistimicated kinda taste sensations I can cook up!" Loadout disengages from the computer terminal finally, his arms transforming back to normal again as he briefly shakes off the flow of data from his optic sensors. Following after the others, his optic visor pales for a moment before returning to its previous glow. A -virus-? Just like that, out of the blue? Well it's not that he doesn't have the idea of how they work...he's a technician, afterall and computers are something he's quite familiar with. Still, he -was- able to get into classified data as it was, and he wasn't even trying at the time either. So it shouldn't be hard, in theory, to put something like that into somewhere important in their networks. Still, this isn't the sort of work he's accustomed to needing to do, if it becomes necessary...he's a medic, not a destroyer of systems! Nonetheless, he keeps quiet, frowning to himself as he falls into step. Sergeant Encore says, "Awaiting orders." Rewind rubs his hands together and nods to Crosshairs, he comms to the mech then begins conferring with Loadout on a virus that's going be as ugly and nasty as they can get in as fast the two can slap it together. Woogbam reluctantly follows Encore's lead. It sucks being the unofficial "ambassador" to a bunch of walking tin can robots. Once Woogbam sees Fanfare, he does his best to force a smile across his own face, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Is the guy getting nervous over his planet's predicament, or is something else on his mind? Who knows?! Chief Crosshairs says, "Encore. Grab 'im and hold 'im in the square. Everyone, surround 'im, Clutch, light it up. Once everyone's in spot, Encore . . why don't you put yer mean face on, and ask Mister Woogbam nicely what he's been doin' with our people." Fanfare grins widely "Yo." he says simply, his voie deep and booming. Its been a while since he's gotten to intimidate someone. After the last few days, he'd better get no lip from Grimlock about being unwilling to 'fight'. He cradles the huge Cannon easily as he walks along casually. Chief Crosshairs says, "Don't hit 'im or nothin' -- yet -- but feel free to lay it on all ya want. Let 'im know we'll take 'im apart -- and then disintegrate him if we don't get some answers." Chief Crosshairs seriously stresses the 'yet' As Crosshairs, Encore and Eject get closer to the appropriate spot, the old weaponsmith simply steps into an apparently pre-arranged spot and casually draws his rifle -- behind Woogbam's back, of course. Crosshairs is going to let Encore do the talking, for now. Loadout says, "Rrgh. I feel like a rabblerousing gang member." Warpath helps surround Woogbam. He doesn't like what he's hearing at all, though it's impossible to tell if he's scowling or not, behind that faceplate. He glares suspiciously at him. Right now he's just blocking the alien's way. Slipping out to the structure just as carefully as he slipped in, Specter stalks back towards Crosshairs and the others. The sight was sickening, one akin to seeing a frog splayed and torn apart during an amature science class.. only that instead of a frog, it was a full crew of Cybertronians. And instead of some guts pulled out, well.. you get the idea. A bitter expression is worn on the scout's face, one that's usually devoid of emotion. For one so untrained in dealing with emotions, it's hard to hide them now.. in this time of distress. Let's Blow Scrap Up! Warpath says, "What's this guy ZOOM, doing?" Combat: Specter appears from the shadows... As Crosshairs, Encore and Rewind get closer to the appropriate spot, the old weaponsmith simply steps into an apparently pre-arranged spot and casually draws his rifle -- behind Woogbam's back, of course. Encore places a huge hand firmly on Woogbam's shoulder. "And you, SunnyJjim, aren't going anywhere." To re-inforce the point, there's a huge rifle butt in his back. "Now, Mister Woogbam, you're gonna start singin'." The Autobot's tone isn't pleasant. It's got a deep growl to it, and his optics are gaining a slight orange hue. Fanfare stands to the right of his brother, still holding up the huge Cannon, other hand underneath it as though holding its' trigger button as he hums, bobbing his head lightly. "Aye!" he agrees with his brother. Rewind comm nudges at Loadout, Loadout stands close with the others, of course. But somewhat to the back of the crowd. He has no rifle to point, not that he would feel all that comfortable pulling it in these circumstances. It's not that he doesn't know what the situation is...he -saw- what he saw in those databanks, so he knows darned well. And certainly he knows just as well that answers need to be gotten. And yet, somehow, to some part of the Autobot technician, it still feels somewhat wrong. "Yes, yes...." he says to Rewind almost absently, sighing and rubbing at his forehead for a moment. "Yes, I think we have something that will do, all the same." Blue Sportscar vaults into the turret and activates the systems, quickly pushing the main power to maximum - and then feeding even more power to the systems. Hopefully anyone with any sort of sensor can tell this is a weapon, and primed and ready to fire. Clutch transforms into robot mode! The moment Woogbam feels the icy cold metallic barrel poking at his back he immediately jumps up in distress, "W-what is the meaning of this?! What's going on?!" The alien's head darts towards all sides and finally realizing that there's an uncomfortable gathering of Autobots. Angry looking Autobots in his vicinity. With Encore's hand on Woogbam's shoulder it becomes clear now that he won't be able to flee anywhere anytime soon, "What do you want?!" Crosshairs says absolutely nothing throughout this, letting Clutch provide the fireworks and letting Encore do the talking. Loadout sighs, "I suggest that if necessary, Rewind play back the data I recorded on him as evidence." Chief Crosshairs says, "Give it a sec before we do." Chief Crosshairs says, "So." Chief Crosshairs says, "Loadout, Spectre, give your reports." Chief Crosshairs says, "I'm puttin' it to a vote." Rewind checks the work that has been done between them and gives a little nod to Loadout. he agrees and stands at ready to provide the virus and/or the video feed that the mech downloaded onto him. Chief Crosshairs says, "Over faction radio, gents, so everyone can hear 'cept woogbam. I wanna see if he squeals somethin' we don't know yet." Clutch says, "A vote?! Just tell him what we've found, and tell him to explain himself." Sergeant Encore says, "So what do I tell 'im? I just 'urt people." Chief Crosshairs says, "But these fraggers are murderers. I'm puttin' it to a vote. Either we destroy that incomin' asteroid anyway, or we just go away an' leave these lot to their fate." I don't recognize that channel. Chief Crosshairs says, "An' do nothin' 'cept recover our people an' technology -- and their lives are in their own hands." Chief Crosshairs says, "Already tightbeamed ya." Fanfare says, "would we leave 'em to a horrible burnin' death fer killin others though? We aint Cons..." Clutch says, "He's right. We...we can't just leave them. No matter what they've done." Combat: Crosshairs resupplies Crosshairs with ammunition for his weapons. Encore crouches down to look Woogbam in the air, turning him around to face... well, his massive face. "We know what yer up to, Woogbam. With yer 'shielded buildin' - we got access to your central core and we know what's in there. Start. Squawkin." A dangerous pause. "Or you and I might fall out, and I'd 'ate to 'ave that 'appen, epsecially 'cause I was just startin' to like you. I'm sure you'd 'ate it to 'appen too." Chief Crosshairs says, "I think we can't blame t'populace for the actions of a few an' we're obligated t'save 'em anyway -- but I'm votin' we take Mister Woogbam here inta custody . . after he squeals everythin' we want to know." Combat: Crosshairs resupplies Encore with ammunition for his weapons. Sergeant Encore says, "That's a roger." Chief Crosshairs says, "An fer the record?" Chief Crosshairs says, "I ain't judgin' nobody here." Chief Crosshairs says, "Call it like ya feel it. This is a group decision." Fanfare says, "Woy not tell the others an' let them deal with 'im?" But wot did 'e do??"" Chief Crosshairs says, "Loadout, Spectre. Let's have those reports." Chief Crosshairs says, "Then I'll ask oficialy fer votes." Specter says, "Inside their structure, almost the entire crew of the Archa-Yau was found.. dissected. Torn apart, carefully, and studied in the most detailed manner. I know not of their final moments, but the deaths alone warrant that they be put under arrest for violation of several galactic crimes." Warpath is incensed by what the aliens have been doing. "You shouldn't be ZAM, doing what you're doing!" he says, fingerpointing at the alien, "So you'd better POW, fess up, or I'll POW, start busting some chops!" Encore twitches slightly at the receipt of the tightbeam transmission, but gives no other sign. Sergeant Encore says, "So we arrest 'em. Let the courts do it fairly." Specter says, "Is there any other option, Encore?" Fanfare says, "wot, ALL of them?" Rewind says, "Just the ones with direct involvement." Chief Crosshairs says, "An' we don't have eight months t'figure out who did what." Chief Crosshairs says, "Ain't that easy." Fanfare blinks and looks shocked. He turns to one side to hide the expression, the cannon swinging with it as it held on a bit tighter, the metal creaking audibly. Fanfare says, "Can we strand 'em here, nuke the Astroid, then do justice?" Sergeant Encore says, "So we take Mister Woogbam 'ere with us, send 'im to court an' 'ope 'e' squawks." Shielded buildings. Big gun barrel pointed against his back. An ugly angry Autobot in his face. Woogbam clearly does not have balls of steel as his brown alien face pales. The truth is out, and he finally realized why his superiors sent him to speak to these Autobots, "I-i-i was only following orders! I had to provide the facilities, I wasn't in charge of the experiments! Please, you have to believe me!" However even a slime ball can be a patriot, "W-what of Armeni? What of my people? Y-y-you wouldn't just let millions of Knossoians die, would you?!" Sergeant Encore says, "Justice must be seen ta be done, Fanny, otherwise it's just revenge." Chief Crosshairs says, "Everyone play this card careful." Fanfare says, "That's wot ah mean. Imprison em here till we can figure out who needs tae be justiced..." Chief Crosshairs says, "Encore . . .tell 'im we're gonna let every single one of 'im die unless we get some specific evidence, names an' places." Fanfare turns back suddenly, his optics white as he stood there, now utterly still. Chief Crosshairs says, "We don't do that, but squeeze it outta 'im as best ya can" Fanfare says, "*accent gone * Oh, very good idea!" Chief Crosshairs says, "Go 'head and add a physical element. Pick 'im up by 'is shirt or somethin' -- get a little rough 'an squeeze this out. Yer a big lug, ya can do it." Rewind says, "We have video of who did the dissecting. Sure could turn that into the authorties and let them sort out things." Chief Crosshairs says, "Find out who 'is superiors are, whatever 'e knows. Where we can find 'em, whatever." Clutch says, "I'm not comfortable with this kind of...deception." He nearly capitalizes the 'd'. "Investigating what happened here - isn't that a job for the Assembly of Worlds?" Encore lifts Woogbam up with a growl, his hand wrapped around the waist of the brown-skinned alien. He stands, lifting him right up to his face. "After what you did to our people, Woogbam, what makes you fink any of us actually give a shit about your people?" He asks, his voice very metalic. He takes a pull of his cigar and blows the smoke out at Woogbam. "Tell us everything, and we might 'elp 'em. Who's involved? Where do the orders come from?" Rewind says, "Let me at that computer system and I'll have your superiors plus their crew that did the dissecting and where they all live." Specter says, "This charade cannot continue for long, sir. We still have the impending threat of the asteroid fields to contend with." Chief Crosshairs says, "Copy." Specter says, "Guilty or not, no race deserves vengeance for a crime of the few." Woogbam would've been a bad poker player because he begins squeeling out the names and even the back up data cache that contained secondary data on the hideous experiments carried out on the moment he's carried up by Encore. When he's done though, he goes back to his original concern, "Please, my people! There's no time! I've told you everything I know!" Even now the asteroid is still on its way. Let's Blow Scrap Up! Warpath says, "How about we ZOOM, leave him alone in a room with Powerglide? That'll get him POW, talking!" Fanfare says, "Nae. We're not Decepticons..." Fanfare says, "OOC reposing" Fanfare says, "No, we're not Decepticons." Sergeant Encore's voice has an unpleasant growl. "He don't 'ave to know that." Rewind says, "Let me double check that he's telling the truth." Chief Crosshairs says, "Copy, Rewind. Let me know." You drop Colossal Chunk of Asteroid. Rewind nods and moves over to any computer that's handy to plug in and get to work on checking the guy's credibility. You drop Asteroid Buster Cannon. Armeni(#10497Ten) The surface of Armeni is filled with cities and the planet's overall population of Knossoians numbers into the millions. Mining and technological research are the main economical driving force of this planet. Contents: Asteroid Buster Cannon(#8193) Colossal Chunk of Asteroid(#10248) Fanfare(#406) Encore(#5370) Clutch(#179) Warpath(#1982) Specter(#7917) Rewind(#1184) Crosshairs(#8804) Loadout(#10113) Chief Crosshairs says, "So, in the meantime . . concensus seems t'be that we are gonna save 'em from themselves. I'll support tha' -- so, Encore, if Rewind gives t'okay, give the fragger a boot on t'aftplate an' send him away. He's just a flunky . . however, we're gonna use tha' Megacannon t'give our dead a proper burnin' funeral along with the entire science facility afterwards dedicated t'studyin 'em -- and release a self replicatin' virus in the planatery core t'purge the data they got from us." Chief Crosshairs says, "Anyone -not- in favor, say it now." Specter says, "Allow me one last check through the science facilities, to check for anyone left. Otherwise, all is perfectly acceptable with the Tyrest Accord." Chief Crosshairs says, "Anyone else?" Sergeant Encore says, "Do I tell 'im we're savin' his people?" Chief Crosshairs says, "Encore? Fanfare? Clutch? Loadout? Warpath? Anyone got a problem with tha' -- ain't tryin' to be gruff, just wantin' to make sure y'all can live with it." Chief Crosshairs says, "Might as well." Loadout says, "While I recognize the necessity of ensuring they do not take away any data from this ghoulish practice, I do not believe destroying the facility itself will achieve anything after we have erased the data. There is no guarantee this is the only site they used, planetside. We should take the...bodies with us back to Cybertron. For a -proper- burial. Rewind and I can put the virus to work immediately." Rewind accesses the personell database and checks for each name listed that the guy blabbed and then comms the results. Fanfare says, "I am good here. Mad as hell but good. *perfectly calmly*" Rewind says, "He's legitimately telling the truth. Standing by to release the virus at your orders." Chief Crosshairs says, "Rewind, Encore, Fanfare, Clutch -- Blow t'facility, or no?" Chief Crosshairs says, "Spectre, you too." Chief Crosshairs says, "Weigh in folks." Clutch says, "Blow it - but first that asteroid. There'll be plenty of time to clean up here." Sergeant Encore says, "Take the bodies home, blow the factory." Rewind says, "Blow it. Gives the incentive not to pull this again." Loadout says, "If the Assembly of Worlds is brought in to investigate based on the evidence we've gathered, I feel it prudent to remind that they may not look favorably at us destroying the facility where the 'crime' took place." Specter says, "Sir, I must impress upon you the urgency of the asteroid. I'll gather the bodies along others while you see to it, then we can decide the facilities ultimate fate." Let's Blow Scrap Up! Warpath says, "Yeah, let's POW, blow it up, already" Chief Crosshairs says, "Consensus made. Specter, I hate to do it to ya, but you have cleanup." Specter says, "Acknowledged." Chief Crosshairs says, "Grab the bodies, we'll blow the asteroid then the facility. Rewind, get on that virus, Loadout -- align the cannon. fanfare, Encore, Clutch, get to firin'" Encore looks over at Crosshairs and nods, placing Woogbam down. "Go home." He advises. TO re-inforce the point, he applies a swift boot to the alien's rump. "We'll save your people." He then turns to the shielded building and takes his helm off, holding it against his chest with his left hand. His right comes up in a salute to the fallen. He doesn't say a word, he just stands like that for several minutes. Rewind says, "You got it." Without a moment of hesitation, Specter grabs an trailer hitch.. powered by anti-gravs of course, making it easier for the scout to tow over towards the shielded building. His face is a mask of confusion, seething anger and overwhelming grief for the dead. Thanks a lot Crosshairs! Chief Crosshairs says, "Rewind?" Loadout has said his own piece, his optic visor pulsing rapidly for a moment before he sighs and turns to make his way to the nearest terminal. Since Rewind is handling the virus, the Autobot technician busies himself with the cannon, making a few adjustments and hooking up several power relays to the giant weapon as the barrel tracks skywards, then locks on target. "We are ready to fire at anytime." He still seems troubled at something about all of this, frowning as he takes a half a step back. Chief Crosshairs says, "Cross reference yer virus with that list." Chief Crosshairs says, "I want ya to wipe out all financial records, property, anythin' those folks own." Chief Crosshairs says, "They ain't gonna profit from Cybertronians today. Make 'em paupers." Chief Crosshairs says, "We ain't reportin' this to the authorities. Ain't no good in it, now." Chief Crosshairs says, "We'll do what's right, an' collect our dead and go home." Clutch says, "Wait, what?" Specter says, "Excuse me for being blunt sir, but who is to judge what is right?" Encore finally decides to move, re-seating his helmet, clipping the chinstrap into place, and then raising the Bofors gun to his shoulder. He works the action and takes aim at the acility, awaiting the order to fire. Five fat 40mm shells await the order, aimed at one of the facility's main structural members. He stands almost like one might as the firing line at a funeral, his position somehow sombre; he's stood like the stereotypical image of a rifleman. Rewind downloads the virus to the computer then disconnects from it. He steps away from the computer and walks over to join the others. Sergeant Encore says, "Let's just collect our dead, blow the place, and get home. Before I lose control." Rewind says, "It's in and doing it's stuff." Specter says, "A general consensus of emotionally affected Autobots does not a jury make." Saboteur Foxfire says, "That's...a good point, Specter." Woogbam would sob like a pansy right about now in joy if he actually had tear ducts to do so, instead he squirrels away out of sight. In the mean time, the tall tale vestige of the incoming asteroid destined to collide with Armeni can now be seen above in the the black night. The asteroid itself is a fiery ball of fire, its surface becoming superheated due to the friction with the air in the atmosphere. Is this the end?! Sergeant Encore says, "Blow that asteroid, folks, we don't 'ave much time." Clutch says, "I'm using the shuttle's sensors to try and get a targetting lock on that asteroid. But this isn't exactly my area of expertise...anybody able to provide targetting data? Target analysis?" Sergeant Encore says, "Negative here." Loadout says, "Targeting analysis will not be a problem." Loadout says, "I will see to that. Merely tell me who is going to... 'pull the trigger'." Chief Crosshairs says, "An' the last time the assembly got involved, took five terran years jus' ta get them to make a report, by which time, the technology they stole from our folks will have propagated. So, we're removin' that element -- and a little warning to t'people that did it. Ain't nobody goin' to be hurt by it, ain't nobody gonna die. But I made that call, and if y'all don't like it, feel free to write me up." Sergeant Encore says, "Can do." Chief Crosshairs says, "Now in the meantime -- we got an Asteroid to pop! Start shootin'" Sergeant Encore says, "Don't have the range on the Bofors here." Chief Crosshairs says, "I hear the megacannon has a pretty trigger." Sergeant Encore says, "Besides, a 40mm gun ain't gonna do squat to a big rock." Chief Crosshairs says, "Clutch, you do it." Chief Crosshairs says, "Loadout, look after 'im." Emerging from the building, each body's remains are handled with the utmost care. Wrapped in what canvas Specter could find in the warehouse, he tries to keep each individual's seperated.. but it's hard when their entrails are strewn about and intercrossed. But as ordered, this is Specter's task.. and so he goes about it with a detached calmness. Specter says, "Acknowledged, sir." Loadout takes one last look at the angles to make sure they're right, then proceeds to step back for a moment. A quick backflip later, and Loadout is transforming into that familiar gun-form of his...as he latches on and integrates onto the -top- of the already huge cannon itself. A cannon on top of a cannon? Though given the way the targeting beam suddenly emits outwards, painting into the sky, it's apparent that Loadout has actually become something not unlike a big 'scope'. Loadout shrinks down, parts lock together and his torso spins about as he transforms into an imposing looking heavy cannon. Combat: Ion Assault Cannon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Loadout takes extra time to assist Clutch's next attack. Warpath is pretty steamed. "Well, I guess it's better to POW, bring him to intergalactic Justice, than BLAM, pound him," he says, "Now let's get to busting the Asteroid!" There's nothing better Warpath likes, than seeing things go boom. Rewind is going to let the big mechs handle the big cannons as he keeps up the comm encryptions so the locals won't know what they have been talking about. Encore watches Specter for several moments, then slings the gun up onto his shoulder and walks over, silently offering his aid. if he can offer none, he places a small square of cloth over each one, makrked with the Autobot insignia, and places a Victory Dance ontop of the symbol. Each body, or piece, is then saluted, before Encore turns his attention to the asteroid chunk beginning re-entry. A bow, no more.. no less, is directed at Encore for his aid. Silently Specter drags the trailer up to the S&R craft, dropping the handles directly before the cargo bay doors. "Mission parameters accomplished, sir." he informs Crosshairs, sighting the asteroid with his targetting reticule attached to his forearm. "Relaying tactical information, now." Combat: Specter analyzes Colossal Chunk of Asteroid for weaknesses Clutch can exploit. Chief Crosshairs says, "Hey, Loadout? We've got multiple input terminals, right? How fast can you boost the rate of fire?" Chief Crosshairs says, ". . why am I fraggin' askin' ya?" Chief Crosshairs says, ". . . I'm the armorer here. Get outta my way." Rewind snickers at Crosshairs. Crosshairs, upon realizing his thoughts were getting away from him, strides forth and approaches the cannon's control panels. He tinkers for a moment or two, and attaches a couple of wireless access points. Tinkering for a moment or two, he tosses them out in a pile. "Okay, here's the deal. The planatery targeting systems are a little off here, an' require some recharge time between shots -- but I've copied the telemetry to these secondary cores. So, uh . . grab a core, and start firin' in sequence. Y'all have fun with that." Combat: Loadout takes extra time to aim his next attack. Combat: Specter analyzes Colossal Chunk of Asteroid for weaknesses. Ion Assault Cannon isn't at a terminal...for good reason. He's not a very good shot anyway, so he just settles on doing the best he can. Since he's -already- mounted on one of the cannons? He just...opens fire! His shots are a little less powerful than the huge cannons, perhaps. But they're no less dazzlingly pretty! Combat: Ion Assault Cannon strikes Colossal Chunk of Asteroid with his Ionic Blast attack! Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Fearless. Warpath is happy that he's going to be allowed to help take the asteroid apart. While not with his own shells, this is just as good, if not better! "BAM, BLAM, yeah! Let's blow this asteroid to POW, kingdom come!" Combat: Warpath sets his defense level to Fearless. Clutch takes control of the Asteroid Buster Cannon. At least if he misses and the asteroid crushes them all into so much metal dust...he can die happy, knowing he's fired something called the Asteroid Buster. Combat: Warpath strikes Colossal Chunk of Asteroid with Asteroid Buster Cannon's Cannon Shot attack! Combat: Clutch strikes Colossal Chunk of Asteroid with Asteroid Buster Cannon's Cannon Shot attack! Specter quickly snatches up a core, inputting the firing sequence and synching the information garnered from study of the asteroid's trajectory and makeup. Hitting the enter key, the Autobot winces and tries not to dred the upcoming consequences of what's happened here today. Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Specter strikes Colossal Chunk of Asteroid with Asteroid Buster Cannon's Cannon Shot attack! Large pieces of the asteroid begins to split up under the repeated fires of the asteroid cannon buster and that PESKY ION CANNON on the ground. As these pieces breaks off apart, the fierce air friction rips the rocky fragments into pieces like an angry lion shredding its prey. Encore takes a pull of his cigar and looks up at the asteroid, He smirls slightly, deciding what the hell. He then lets fly with his bofors gun, deciding what the hell - it might work. And if not, then he's firing a farewell salvo to the dead. His Bofors gun shouts five times, sending five small, fat shells at the asteroidal fragment. Combat: Encore strikes Colossal Chunk of Asteroid with his Bofors Rifle attack! Combat: Colossal Chunk of Asteroid is completely disabled. Rewind watches the asteroid break apart piece by piece, the smaller shards breaking up further in the atmosphere. "Nice work!" he calls out. Sergeant Encore says, "Frag, the Bofors is good fer anythin'!" Chief Crosshairs says, ". . . good job, folks." Chief Crosshairs says, "Rewind, what's the status of your delivery? Specter, your operation?" Rewind says, "Oh was I supposed to monitor the virus?" Chief Crosshairs says, "Just some confirmation it got both data cores would be fraggin' ace." Specter says, "Operation completed, awaiting confirmation to upload.. remains." Rewind says, "Give me a moment then please." Chief Crosshairs says, "Load 'fast as you can. Encore, Fanfare, help him." Soon the last fragments of the asteroid burns up in the atmosphere and all is well again, at least for the oblivious Knossoians anyways. Rewind moves over to the computer again to access the databases and check if the virus worked. Chief Crosshairs says, "I'm gonna go set charges in that lab. I thought about usin' the megacannon, but I don't wanna risk any innocents." Chief Crosshairs says, "I just wanna make sure there ain't nothin' left behind -- we ain't here to kill anyone." Loadout says, "I will attempt to put the bodies back together again as best I can. For completness' sake, and out of respect." Specter says, "A monumentous and honorable task, Loadout." Clutch says, "I'll...give you a hand." As soon as he spies the fragmentation in the sky, Crosshairs feels a little bit relieved. That is one thing out of the way -- the smaller fragments will burn up in the atmosphere, and be safe. But there is still something to do. He walks into the S&R ship and comes out a moment later with a large satchel full of square, rectangular devices and dissapears within the 'laboratory'. It takes him some ten minutes to set the incinedary charges, and soon he emerges, face grim, with a control panel in his hand. The old armorer doesn't even look behind him as he thumbs the button, a bass -thrakoom- sound occuring as a rolling plasma fireball consumes the facility; turning anything within into so much metal slag. Rewind finishes his accessing and turns, giving Crosshairs a thumbs up. Clutch climbs out of his turret and goes to help Loadout. After making sure the turret and shuttle are locked with the proper Autobot ID codes of course. Slaggin' untrustworty Armeni. Rewind says, "Cores are goners. They won't be benefitting from the dead." Encore spits out the stub of his old cigar and glares up at the burning chunks of asteroid. Almost angrily, he shakes the Victory Dance from its tube and runs it under his nose, taking a sniff before biting the end off savagely. He chews on the bitten-off stub as he lights up the rest of the Dance, taking a short puff of the cigar. He turns to the container and salutes.. "Fat lady's singin' now, boys. Wherever you are, spark 'em up wherever you are." He reloads the Bofors gun and fires a salvo over the dead Autobots. Chief Crosshairs says, "Copy." Chief Crosshairs says, "Success or failure on my additional package?" While behind him, looking all damatic and awesome, the building burns. Clutch says, "Wait, we're not actually doing that...are we?" Loadout says, "This will take some time. We'll gather them now and I will get to work back on Cybertron." Chief Crosshairs says, "Excellent, Loadout." Specter says, "I second the objection." Chief Crosshairs says, ". . . Speakin' off the record, here." Rewind says, "I'm with Loadout, we take our fallen comrades with us and do things properly there." Chief Crosshairs says, "You object to lettin' these folks just . . walk? T'lettin' them get away with no recourse whatsoever?" Sergeant Encore says, "Ruin only those involved with this project. Harm no other." Chief Crosshairs says, "You'd like just to come in an' save the lot of them, and then pat them on the back an' say here, take your money ya profited over our dead bodies, an' we'll be back to shoot yer asteroids the next day?" Specter says, "To uphold Autobot morals and degree of integrity, it is only paramount that we do -not- sink to the level of mere bandits. I propose that we depart with our fallen in tow, and return with a contigent of researchers and -catalogue- the evidence.. so they can be brought to justice." Chief Crosshairs says, "I ain't advocatin' hurtin' anyone. I just want to financially punch the teeth out of the folk involved in t'only place tha' it hurts -- their wallet." Loadout says, "How can be certain those are -all- that would be ruined? You wish to financially destroy these individuals, but what if they have families? What if it would affect others who weren't involved? Fair enough, we destroy what they took and take what is ours with us...but this feels like it crosses a line into..revenge." Clutch says, "That's not what I said. But I don't think we can go around wrecking their economy. That could do just as much damage as the asteroid." Chief Crosshairs says, "Frankly, I really don't care, Loadout. But I'll go with the concensus on the matter." Sergeant Encore repeats. "Hurt those who defiled our dead. Harm no other." Chief Crosshairs says, "But, I warned y'all. Nothin' will come of it. By the time -anyone- comes back, they'll all have dissapeared, moved records 'round, hidden money and evidence." Chief Crosshairs says, "An' we'll never find them." Chief Crosshairs says, "S'why I suggested that somethin' be done now." Specter says, "That's a chance we'll have to take, for any other way.. would be retribution." Sergeant Encore says, "I'm with Crosshairs." Let's Blow Scrap Up! Warpath says, "So what should we POW, do now?" Loadout says, "But -we- know what they've done and have sent a clear message tonight. And if they haven't learned their lesson? Mauybe they will make the mistake of trying it on the Decepticons next. In which case, it would be out of our hands. We can't violate what we are as Autobots." Rewind says, "The virus only targeted what they learned from the bodies. No more or less. Didn't have time for more than that. We got our intel on what they did that we can turn into the proper authorties, including their own government as well as anyone else that wants to deal with what they did here." Chief Crosshairs says, "Frankly, I'm tempted t'plant a Decepticon beacon here." Chief Crosshairs says, "But that's my anger speakin', not my logic." Rewind says, "I still could go into the computer and gather more intel before we bug out." Sergeant Encore says, "Angry as I am, chief, I don't wanna sink that low." Chief Crosshairs says, "Ain't gonna do it, just said I felt like it." Sergeant Encore says, "Oh I hear that one." Chief Crosshairs says, "Right, I'm gonna go with the consensus, then, and we'll leave 'em be. Even if it makes me sick right to the core of my math coprocessor to just walk an' let 'em get away with it." Chief Crosshairs says, "Ain't right. Feels cowardly." Sergeant Encore says, "As a human once said. 'At the going down of the sun, and in the morning we will remember them.'. That's enough for me." Chief Crosshairs says, "Rewind, take copies of every bit o' data ya can. Anythin' that you think might be usable t'tie them to this." Chief Crosshairs says, "Do it, an' let's get out of here, before I change my mind." Clutch says, "Look, we've got to stick to what we know. Blowing up rogue asteroids and fighting off criminals...that's what we know. But what you're talking about...this isn't warfare." Rewind says, "You got it Crosshairs." Clutch says, "The Autobots are not a law enforcement group." Chief Crosshairs says, ". . ." Chief Crosshairs says, "If we ain't, then who the frag is?" Specter says, "Incorrect, Clutch. It is a form of warfare, but not one I believe the Autobots should prescribe to." Chief Crosshairs says, "Who's standin' up for good will an' doing what is right, if it's not us?" Specter says, "But I do believe a consensus has been reached, sir. Shall we leave it at that, and get our precious cargo.. home?" Chief Crosshairs says, "I'm not suggestin' now we go ahead and do it, if folks aern't amicable to it, but . . if it isn't us, who is it?" Chief Crosshairs says, "Quite. Soon as Rewind's done his copies, we're out of here." Sergeant Encore 's voice takes on a more somber edge, as he recides and continues the poem, modifying it only slightly for the Autobots.. "They mingle not with their laughing comrades again; They sit no more at familiar tables at home; They have no lot in our labour of the day-time; They sleep beyond Cybertron's loam." Sergeant Encore says, "At the going down of the sun, and in the morning, we will remember them." Clutch says, "Well...we'll be ready to lift off by the time you're all onboard. And if I never see this planet again, I'll be happier for it." Encore seems quite subdued as he and Fanfare clomp back onto the shuttle, the Autobot sitting at the far back, next to one of the extractor vents with his Victory Dance. He smokes it slowly, regarding the smoke occasionally then glancing at the container of fallen comrades. Rewind accesses the computer one last time, searching out anything and everything he can find and download to prove what happened here before their arrival. Names of those involved. What atrocities were done to the Bots that they desicrated. Et cetera. Once he's done he disconnects and walks toward the others. Rewind says, "It's copied." Sergeant Encore says, "Know a couple Cons I met in the bars who'd be pretty f#z#ed off about this." Locking the final strap and buckling the trailer down, Specter leans against the rear hatch of the craft as it closes up.. peering out in the distance, at the facility that housed all his comrades pain and torment. Did they make the right call? Should they have leveled the entire planet? Primus knows he's angry enough to, but that's another matter entirely. Sergeant Encore says, "They might be bastards and all, but at least you know what'cher dealing with when it comes to Cons."